Emotional dynamics and vascular change share a close and interactive relationship. The mechanisms underlying this important interaction, however are not well understood. Few studies have attempted to integrate physiological and psychophysiological findings to examine induced vascular change. Consequently the purpose of the proposed research project is to examine one aspect of this interaction: the physiological mechanisms underlying vascular changes produced in normal subjects by hypnotic suggestion. Highly hypnotizable college-age volunteers will participate in three laboratory experiments designed to examine cutaneous vascular responsivity: (1) during baseline and task conditions, (2) following hypnotic suggestion for bidirectional skin temperature change, and (3) while in the normal and hypnotic condition. Blood flow and volume, muscle tension, respiration, heart rate, blood pressure and skin conductance will be measured, and their interaction with the observed temperature changes examined. Generalization of self-regulation to the normal waking state, as well as the regional specificity of the induced physiological changes, will also be evaluated. The significance of these investigations lies in providing (a) basic information about the interaction and normal ranges of blood flow and volumetric responses under both resting and controlled stimulus conditions; (b) new information about the anatomical site and physiological mode of action of self-regulation of skin temperature; and (c) important baseline information for future examinations of clinical populations. Migraine headache, Raynaud's disease and essentional hypertension are dysfunctional aspects of the relationship under investigation. Greater understanding of underlying vascular mechanisms may well lead to improvement of existing treatment and the development of new modes of therapy.